


Positive

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Series: Positive [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Love, Preganancy, The Doctor - Freeform, XReader, reader - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party night with the Doctor you two hook up. A month later you find out your pregnant how will the Doctor react?</p><p>For more stories or to send in requests please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoy! For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.

“+” as you read the pregnancy test you think of the events that lead up to this moment. You sitting in the bathroom next to your bedroom in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

You met the Doctor while you were studying abroad in college in London. He invited you to see the universe, you like any sane person, said yes. 

You and the Doctor grew closer over time and slowly but surely you developed somewhat of a crush on the Doctor. But after the whole Rose, Martha and Donna thing last year you knew he would never feel the same as you. Especially after Rose. He would never think of you as anything other than his friend, companion and confidant. No matter how much you hoped he would feel the same way you do, you knew he could never love you in a romantic way. 

Not that you would ever doubt the friendship love he had for you. But you wanted more. And one night you got the ‘more’ you wanted so badly for so long. And that’s why you are in the position you’re in now. Because you got what you wanted but now you knew you would lose the Doctor one way or another. Whether he kicked you out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. because he hated that you were pregnant or he somehow blamed you, you knew you couldn’t stand to have him hate you or his baby. 

You decided to simply tell the Doctor you were sick or travelling(LIE), you were bored with seeing other planets(again LIE) and you wanted a normal life(that last one was probably the biggest lie you would ever have to tell.

And you knew it would hurt the Doctor if you told him your lies but you didn’t know if you could take it if he sent you away. You loved him more than anything at least you would be able to have a part of him in your baby. If you said the right thing he would let you leave without an argument. Which you’re not sure you would be able to handle without collapsing into his arms and telling him everything.

Taking a deep breathe you exit the bathroom. “Y/N! Y/N where are you?” You hear the Doctor shouting for you and you slip the pregnancy test inside your sweatshirt just as the Doctor rounds the corner.

“Y/N where were you? And what’ve you got there?” The Doctor asks curiously. God he never misses anything. You know he would freak if you told him so you lie.

“I had to go to the bathroom. It’s nothing it’s just a note I wrote to remind myself to get something from the grocery store. What did you need?” You hope distracting him will work.

“I got a distress call from a child. They must be very afraid of something for it to reach the T.A.R.D.I.S. So you wanna check it out? Y/N you ok?” He snaps his fingers snapping you out of your daydream.

“What oh sure I guess but I think we need to talk first.” You need to get this out of the way now while you have the courage otherwise you’ll never tell him.

“Sure what do we need to talk about?” You can tell he’s barely paying attention to you he’s too busy thinking about what adventure is waiting for you from the little kid.

“I can’t travel with you anymore Doctor. I’m sorry but i think it’s best if this is our last adventure.” You say with your voice barely above a whisper. Tears threaten to spill out of your eyes. You can’t even look at him right now. You never thought you would lie to the Doctor, he was your best friend and one-time lover.

“WHAT! Why not? What’s happened? Y/N look at me!” he demands as his hands grab your face. His grip is gentle yet strong.

“Nothing I just… I need to live a normal life a-aand I-I’m sick of travelling. Please Doctor just take me home.” You plead your throat is getting all choked up like it does just before you cry and you try to turn away and break eye contact but the Doctor isn’t having it.

“Y/N you tell me right now what’s really bothering you. I see how your face lights up every time we visit a new planet or when we pick a historical date to visit. You can’t lie to me! Now answer me this does your sudden urge to abandon me have anything to do with what you shoved in your sweatshirt after you walked out of the bathroom? I let it go but knowing you want to leave I need to know the real reason.” And then a single tear falls. After the first tear it’s just like a flood of tears and you can’t keep it from him any longer.

“Doctor I’ve been in love with you for a long time now and after that night when we got a little tipsy at that party on Ugarono and you know hooked up. I was going to let this go but well then this happened,” and you pull the pregnancy test out of your sweatshirt pocket and hand it to him.

The Doctor is clearly in shock. He is speechless, which you never thought would happen but given the situation you can understand. You stand up to go to your room and pack your things.

As you turn your back to exit the room you feel a hand on your wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The Doctor asks in a stern voice.

“To pack my things I assume you’ll want me and our baby gone.”

“So it is mine right?” He asks and you can almost detect hope in his voice.

“Of course who else would I have been with you idiot?” 

“Why would you think I want you gone?” God why must he always answer a question with another question.

“Because I’m pregnant and I know you could never love me in a romantic way and to have your baby and be with you but not be a couple would kill me. And I figured you wouldn’t want the baby.” You make sure to mumble the last part so he hopefully won’t hear it.

“What on Earth would make you think I don’t love you in a romantic way. I’ve been in love with you since we met. How could I not want this baby it’s part of you and me, Y/N. I love you so much Y/N.” He grabs your face in his hands and kisses you with so much passion it makes you knees wobble.

When you break apart you gasp for a breathe. “I love you too, Doctor but what about Rose? And all the others? I’m just another expendable.”

“Y/N, do you know how a timelord has a baby? The only way.” His voice turns serious. 

“No I would imagine the usual way though.” You reply confused. I mean nothing else had happened other than sex.

“For a time lord to conceive a child they have to have sex with their soul mate. Y/N, I thought you were my soul mate and after that night I was positive but I assumed you didn’t return the feelings and somehow I had made a mistake. But now I know for sure. I love you so much baby!” He kisses you hard on the lips and you can feel the love he has for you through the kiss.


End file.
